Another Chance
by Tana Satou
Summary: Lisanna attacks Lucy one morning, when Lucy gets to the guild, she is attacked. Lisanna says Lucy attacked her when she didn't. Lucy commits suicide and is given another chance at life, she has to try to keep her identity a secret because she still looks like old Lucy. Sorry if summary sucks, I wrote this at night. Rated T for slightly dark themes and language. PLOT SPOILERS!
1. Another Chance

**Hello people, sorry if this sucks. It just wouldn't get out of my damn mind until I wrote it down. This isn't your typical 'Lucy leaves and Lisanna takes her place' story. It's actually a 'Lucy commits suicide and is given another chance at life story'. Updates every 5 days, if not earlier. If not earlier, I'm really busy. Oh yeah, I added an OC, I might make the OC a main character depending on how much I use her . Mavis and Zeref have no family connection whatsoever, but in this story they do. Deal with it. Oh yeah, ****_DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, If I did, Lisanna wouldn't have come back and I would put more NaLu. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Trollshima, I mean, Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>

It was 8:00 in the morning, "Crap! I overslept!" Lucy yelled and got dressed very quickly. She ate breakfast, when she was about to head to the guild, she heard a knock on her door. Lucy opened the door and saw Lisanna standing there, "Hello Lisanna, what do you need?" Lucy asked. "Leave the guild." Lisanna said coldly, "Why should I?" Lucy asked. Lisanna smacked Lucy and then kicked her, "You will not take away my Natsu." Lisanna spat.

"What do you mean? Take away Natsu?" Lucy asked, "You know what I mean!" Lisanna yelled. Lisanna pushed Lucy on to the floor and kicked her multiple times. "I don't know w-what you mean." Lucy said on the verge of passing out. Lisanna grabbed a nearby kitchen knife and stabbed Lucy's left arm and drew a circle around her Fairy Tail insignia with the knife. Lisanna kicked Lucy even more and Lucy finally passed out. "Leave." Lisanna said.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day (This isn't lazy, this makes sense), Lucy's P.O.V.<strong>

"Luce! Luce! Wake up!" I woke up to someone yelling my name, I slowly opened my eyes and saw a blob of pink. "Natsu?" I asked, "Luce, what happened?" Natsu asked. I hesitated, do I tell the truth, or do I simply lie? "Well a robber came into my room with a knife, while I was fighting him he stabbed me." I lied.

"Tell me the truth." Natsu said, "That is the truth." I replied. "No it's not, I can smell it." Natsu said, "You wouldn't believe me if I did tell you the truth.", "We're going to the guild now." Natsu said. "Hey, don't we need to tend her wounds?" Happy asked. "Oh yeah! I forgot!" Natsu said. That idiot, he can't even remember to tend the wounded?

When Natsu finished wrapping my arm up in gauze strip, we went to the guild.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's P.O.V. (It's hard to do a male's P.O.V. when you're a single female)<strong>

"That bitch, she deserved it." I heard Erza say, "Who deserved what, Erza!?" I asked. "Lucy. She attacked Lisanna." Erza replied. "What!? Lisanna attacked me!" Lucy said, I stared at her with a look of disgust. "No, you came to my home and beat me up." Lisanna said, fake tears coming from her eyes.

Levy went up to Lucy, "You bitch. You were so jealous and you took it out on poor Lisanna." Levy spat. Erza requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armour. **(A/N: I use British text sometimes, got a problem? Someone: THE BRITISH ARE COMING!) **Erza attacked Lucy with her swords, Lucy tried to dodge them but, half of them hit her.

Levy started to Solid Script fire at Lucy, Alzack and Bisca shot Lucy in the legs and arms. Stripper froze her and then, everyone attacked her. I was the last one to attack her, "You bitch!" I yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V. (Doing Natsu's P.O.V. got too painful.)<strong>

I could tell Lisanna was crying fake tears, those 'tears' landed on her legs which looked like they had cuts and bruises on them, the 'cuts' smeared. My eyes widened '_Make-up_' I thought. "You idiots!" I yelled, "Haven't you heard of make-up!?"

Everyone was too busy attacking me to hear, I picked up one of the swords that was in the floor of the guild. "Don't try to fight back! You're going to die anyway!" I heard someone yell. I stabbed my heart, the guild fell silent. The blade ripped through my skin and I saw darkness, '_I have no regrets. I my nakama doesn't want me to live, I won't._' I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V. (At first, when I wrote some of this, I accidentally wrote in Lucy's P.O.V., this is what happens when I'm tired)<strong>

Natsu felt guilty, they just killed someone. He felt like someone just ripped him apart, '_I don't know why but, I think I just realized that... I love Lucy_' Natsu thought.

* * *

><p>Lucy opened her eyes to find an empty and dark place, "Lucy." she heard a voice say, it sounded like her mother. Lucy saw my mother standing before her, "Lucy, you did not deserve such a horrible and cruel death. You will be given another chance at life." her mother said.<p>

"I will show you your new body." Lucy heard another voice say, a woman with dark blue hair flowing down her back came out. She was wearing a miko attire, but instead of the hakama pants, she wore one of those long skirts some mikos wear. Instead of red and white, her clothes were a white and a light blue. Lucy's eyes widened, "Could it be? You are the creator of all, the goddess Sakura?" I asked. **(A/N: I think there's a Sakura in Naruto. I didn't get it from Naruto if there is.)**

"Yes." The woman replied. A girl who looked like me, but she had blue eyes appeared. "This is your new body." Sakura said. "I am you and not you. My body is not the same as your old one, but I share the same soul with you." The girl said. "Lucy, this body will be more powerful. Also, in this body, you are able to learn all types of magic." Sakura said.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day, Normal P.O.V.<strong>

Makarov went back to the guild after a very painful and long meeting. When he walked through the guild's doors, he smelt death. "Brats! Why does it reek of death in here!?" Makarov yelled. "Lucy killed herself." Someone replied, sounding like they didn't care. "WHAT!?" Makarov screamed, "Why do you care so much about her? She hurt Lisanna, she deserved it." someone else said.

"How do you know Lucy hurt Lisanna!?" Makarov demanded to know. "Lisanna told us." Gray said.

"If she did hurt Lisanna how much did she hurt her?"

"A little."

"WHAT!?"

"SHE DID NOT DESERVE DEATH OVER A FEW BRUISES! AND SOMETHING TELLS ME LISANNA IS LYING!" Makarov screamed. "Why would my sister lie?" Mira asked, "Anyone can lie!" Makarov replied. Makarov stormed into his office and shut then locked his door. Makarov never locked his door, shit just got real.

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote this chapter late at night, so yeah, there's gonna be some mistakes. Yeah, um... Leave a review if you liked it!<strong>


	2. Reunited

**Yeah, I've got nothing for the author notes, except that updates are every 5 days and if not earlier, or I'm extremely busy. Hey, I have a life outside of FanFiction! I posted this early.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail belongs to Rum- No, this isn't InuYasha, why do I always think Rumiko Takahashi!? Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and blah blah blah.**

* * *

><p><strong>Makarov's P.O.V. (I wrote most of this at night, so don't judge me if I get weird)<strong>

I heard a knock on my door, "I don't want to see any of you!" I yelled. "Just open up the door, Ji-chan!" I heard a familiar voice say, I looked through the glass peephole in my door to find Natsu standing there. "What do you want Natsu!? I don't want to talk to you!" I said. "Lisanna didn't lie, we have proof!" Natsu said, "And what would that be!?" I asked. "She has cuts and bruises and a scar." Natsu replied.

"Lisanna!" I shouted loud enough so the floor below could hear, "In my office!". I unlocked the door sho she could come in. Lisanna came into my office, "Yes, Master?" she asked. "Now how do you have proof Lucy hurt you?" I asked, Lisanna showed me a 'scar' on her right leg, a wound on her left arm and bruises all over. I smelt make-up. '_What the hell, I'm not a dragon slayer! How can I smell make-up when I'm not a dragon slayer?_' I asked myself.

"Natsu, do you smell anything weird?" I asked, "Yeah, kinda. But I don't know what it is." Natsu replied. I threw a box of make-up (Hey, don't judge me. I don't even know why I have this!) at Natsu, "Smell it. Doesn't it smell like the 'weird smell' a little?" I asked. Natsu smelt it, "Yeah, but why would someone have make-up? Erza doesn't use it, Mira doesn't use it. None of the girls use it!" he said, "Smell Lisanna." I replied.

Natsu smelt her, "Oi, Lisanna why do you have make-up? I don't see any on you. What's the point of wearing it if we can't see it?" he asked. I threw a bucket of water, which I got from nowhere, at Lisanna.

* * *

><p><strong>Lisanna's P.O.V. (Oh my, this is gonna suck)<strong>

I got splashed with water and my make-up washed off, "My make-up!" I yelled. I covered my mouth, realizing I just gave myself away. "You mean that was make-up?" Natsu asked. "Yes." Master said. I ran out to try to get away, but Master grabbed me, "You are no longer a part of Fairy Tail." Master said. My Fairy Tail mark disappeared. That bastard!

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>

Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel and the Exceeds had a look of horror on their faces. "Lucy-san didn't deserve death! She didn't do anything!" Wendy shouted, "Juvia thinks Lisanna was lying!" Juvia yelled. "Bunny girl's too innocent to hurt one of us." Gajeel said. "Y-You guys are idiots." Happy said, tears rolling down his cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V.<strong>

I opened my eyes to find my self in the forest I looked at my keys, which were somehow there, only to find Plue's key. As I looked at his key, I saw that my eyes were blue, "So it wasn't a dream after all..." I said. I called Plue, "Pun, pun" Plue said, he looked at me and got scared. "It's okay, it's me Plue. I'll tell you what's going on." I said, Plue came walking towards me.

"I kinda killed myself at the guild and I got another body." I said. Plue nodded, as if believing me.

* * *

><p>I walked into a nearby town and bought a hooded, black cloak. I put it on and said to Plue "Plue, I'll need you to stay in the spirit world when we're in public. If people see you after news spreads that I died, people might think I'm some thief." I said. Plue disappeared and returned to the spirit world.<p>

I found a town that was close to Magnolia and found I nice apartment there. It was 120,000 Jewel a month, so I was hesitant, but I remembered that I could learn all types of magic in this new body and took it. I needed a fake identity, of course. I finally came up with one after half an hour, hey, I don't have much of an imagination. I took the name 'Minami Yamauchi'.

After I did all the stuff I needed to do, it was night and I went to bed. I quickly fell asleep, I was really tired.

* * *

><p>"Lucy." I heard a voice say, I opened my eyes and saw Sakura standing there, there was darkness surrounding us. "Sakura?" I asked. "Lucy, you want to get stronger, am I right?" Sakura asked, "Yeah, and?" I replied. "From now on we'll be training w-" I cut Sakura off, "But this is a dream, isn't it?". "We'll be training when you have a dream, let me finish." Sakura said. "When I have dreams?" I asked. "If you have nightmares, training gets canceled." Sakura replied<p>

The darkness around Sakura changed into Hargeon Town, "Why Hargeon Town?" Sakura asked.

"What do you mean? I thought you changed it into Hargeon Town!"

"Well, it changed it to whatever you were thinking. So, why were you thinking of Hargeon Town?"

"Well..."

"You were probably thinking about Natsu, this is where you first met him. Correct?"

Ugh... Sakura's a mind-reader, but why was I thinking of Natsu? An image of him popped up in my mind, _'Why am I thinking of him. He's the one that tried kill me because he believed that lying bitch'_ I thought. "Lucy! God dammit, I spent five minutes trying to get you to listen!" I snapped out of my thoughts and saw Sakura waving her hand in front of my face.

"So what were you saying?" I asked, Sakura facepalmed. "Lucy, you will first be learning all the normal types magic. You will then learn dragon slaying magic and eventually god slaying magic." Sakura said, "So how long will all of it take?" I was hoping it wouldn't take too long.

"To learn all of it, it would take at least 9 years." Sakura replied. "And how much time will the normal magic take? What about the dragon slaying magic? The god slaying magic?" I asked. "Jeez, you sure ask a lot of questions. The normal magic will take about 2 years. The dragon slaying magic, 3. And the god slaying magic will take 4." Sakura said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to fill you in on something last time." I looked at Sakura with curiosity, "I'm Mavis and Zeref's sister". "Ehh!?" I yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip- 2 Years Later<strong>

I learned a lot over the two years. I'm not very good at caster magic because I started out as a holder. Sakura is really strict.

_Flashback_

_"Sakura, this is weird. I didn't have a problem when that Kain guy used it." I said controlling one of Sakura's 'servants' with one of those 'Mr. Cursey' dolls. "Got a problem?" Sakura asked, "This is what you wanted". "Do I have to learn every type of magic? Can't I just leave some out? It'll shorten my training too." I asked, "Nope! I making you do all of this just in case something happens!" Sakura replied._

_"Sakura, this. Is... Weird." I said, eating a really big piece of meat. "It's absorption magic, what did you think?" Sakura said. "Won't I get fat?" I asked, "Er... After this, you must run twenty laps around the track!" Sakura replied. What the hell!? Five miles!? Run!? What is she trying to do to me!? "Listen, do you want to become fat?" Sakura asked, she must've used that mind reading magic._

_"Sakura! This is weird!" I complained "Actually, it is. Dancer magic might be weird but, some people have it and have to do this. You don't have to use it but, you never know what will happen." Sakura replied. "Ugh..." I groaned, still dancing. This is so damn weird!_

_"Sakura, this is weird. Can't I just throw eggs instead of spitting them?" I complained, "It would be great if you could. But, if you try spitting the eggs into your hands, it'll break." Sakura replied. Too late. I spit an egg into my hand and it broke, good thing my hand didn't start to bleed. Sakura facepalmed._

_"Sakura, what the hell is this!?" I asked, "I don't know, muscle speaking magic, I guess. Mavis had me do it. Ugh... I need to stop falling for her puppy eyes." Sakura replied._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p><em>'This is the day Luce died..." <em>Natsu thought. "Natsu!" Happy said, interrupting his thoughts, "Let's go to her grave".

The whole guild went to Lucy's grave and cried, it started raining when that happened. Everyone said some words to her grave and left. Natsu thought he heard Lucy's voice saying _"I'm still alive, Natsu"._

* * *

><p>"Yes!" Lucy said, "I finally learnt all the normal magic!". Lucy decided to go get herself something as a reward. When she was walking on the streets, she saw a blob of pink hair. Natsu suddenly picked up Lucy's scent, "Happy. I think I smell Lucy." Natsu said. "No way. She's dead, remember? How could she be dead and come back? We buried her body, so there's no way." Happy replied. <em>'They actually buried my old body?' <em>Lucy thought.

"Well I think it's her." Natsu said, he started to follow Lucy. "Shit." Lucy whispered to herself, she quickly ran back to her apartment. _'I almost got caught. Good thing I got away.' _Lucy thought, she heard her window open and saw Natsu. "Natsu, you shouldn't break into someone's apartment, this isn't Lucy." Happy said, flying around Natsu.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked, she obviously knew who he was, but acted as if she didn't. "Yep, I told you it wasn't her." Happy said, Natsu left, right before he did, he saw a strand of golden hair.

* * *

><p>The day quickly turned into night, Lucy went to bed and fell asleep. But this time, she didn't see the goddess. She saw Natsu standing there, talking to Happy.<p>

_"Lucy's a real bitch. She doesn't deserve to live." Lucy could hear Natsu say. "Aye!" Happy replied, "I don't know why she was born. Kami probably sent her to annoy us." Natsu said._

_"Natsu..." Lucy said. The dream Natsu looked at her and beat her up. Soon, everyone from the guild appeared and did the same, she didn't kill herself this time. Natsu had killed her, instead._

Lucy woke up, "Thank Kami that was a dream." Lucy said. The day was over quickly and Lucy had the same nightmare, once again. After that everything went back to normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip- 3 Years Later, Normal P.O.V.<strong>

_'Finally! After all that hard work I finally mastered every type of dragon slaying magic!' _Lucy thought. Lucy went outside and saw her former friends, Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia, Levy, Carla and Pantherlily talking near a shop. "I still can't get over the fact love rival died." Lucy heard Juvia say, they continued talking about her death and that they were sad.

Lucy walked over to them, "Hello, may we help you?" Wendy asked. Wendy smelled the air, _'Lucy-san?' _she thought. Lucy took off her hood, "B-Bunny girl?" Gajeel asked. Carla looked into Lucy's eyes, "If you are Lucy, why do you have blue eyes and how are you alive?" Carla asked. "When I died, I was given another chance and got a new body. And I also met Sakura." Lucy replied.

"The goddess?" Pantherlily asked, Lucy nodded her head, "She taught me almost all magic, but I still need to learn god slaying magic". "Oi! Fight me, Bunny girl!" Gajeel said. "Gajeel, you don't just ask someone to fight." Juvia said, "Don't worry, I'm much more powerful than I was back then." Lucy said. Everyone, except Lucy and Gajeel, cried.

* * *

><p><strong>I used random name generators for this, so don't judge me. Once again, I posted this early, it's only Tuesday, and I plan on updating Friday. Anyway, I'm aiming for a 3000 word chapter next time. Hey, at least this is more than 1000. This chapter was more than 2000 words, so that makes sense. Once I start writing chapters for this story, I don't take breaks. I kind of do, but of I do get breaks from writing, I do spellcheck and that's not much of a break. Sorry if I got weird!<strong>

**Kami = God (Just in case you don't know)**


	3. Identity Revealed

**I had to look at the Fairy Tail Wikia for the attack names. I suck, I don't even know the name of the attacks. Actually, I've gone through a bunch of mistranslations, so I don't know. I'll list them. Also, random name generator.**

**Jellal-Gerard, Mystogan-Mistgun, Laxus-Luxus, Arc-Ark, etc...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Oh and by the way, Hiro didn't really want to bring Lisanna back, it was the manga editors that did. Take that!**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>

"Lu-chan, are you sure you are can win against Gajeel?" Levy asked. "Pretty sure." Lucy replied, "Don't be so sure, bunny girl." Gajeel said. They all went to an open field so wouldn't cause destruction.

"You can have the first move." Lucy said, "Actually, you can. I want to see how strong you've become." Gajeel said. "Sky Dragon's Roar!" Lucy shouted, a blast of air came out of her mouth, aimed for Gajeel. "Eh... That's my attack." Wendy said. Gajeel quickly dodged, "Iron Dragon's Club!" Gajeel said. "Iron Dragon's Roar!" Lucy said, "What the hell?" Gajeel whispered to himself.

Lucy's attack broke through and hit Gajeel, "Just what are you, bunny girl?" Gajeel asked. "Wait, what?" Levy asked. Everyone, except Lucy, had dumb looks on their faces. "Surprised? I told you trained with Sakura." Lucy said, "PUT AN HONORIFIC ON HER NAME! SHE DID CREATE US!" Wendy yelled, "Calm down, Wendy." Carla said.

"Alright, stop." A voice said, Lucy looked at the person who said it, "Sakura? Why are you here?" Lucy asked. Everyone else's jaw dropped down to the ground. Gajeel got on his knees, "Oh please don't punish us, please take pity upon us." Gajeel said in a slightly frightened voice.

"You took that too seriously." Sakura said, "Who are you?" another voice asked. Two figures came out from the shadows, "Sting and Rogue?" Lucy asked **(A/N: Might as well add them now or never.)**, "That's us!" Sting said. "You dare defy a god?" Sakura asked. "God? What do you mean? You don't look like a g-" Rogue got cut off by a spear right in front of his face.

"Where did you get that spear from?" Lucy asked, "Arc of Embodiment." Sakura replied. "Who are you?" Sting asked again, Sakura pointed the spear at Sting, "Sakura, creator of all." she replied. Rogue hid behind Lucy, "Save me! We must have done something to make her come here." Rogue said.

"Hey, wait a minute... Aren't you dead, blondie?" Sting asked, "YOU'RE BLONDE TOO!" Lucy yelled. "Lucy died, and I gave her a new body. She is identical to her old one except for blue eyes. And FYI, she knows all magic except god slaying magic. Don't make her mad." Sakura said.

"I guess you're homeless. Wanna live with me?" Sting asked. "SHE IS NOT SHARING A PLACE WITH A JERK LIKE YOU!" Levy yelled. "Ugh... Get a room." Gajeel said. "Gajeel..." Sakura said with a death glare, Gajeel hid behind Levy, "Save me".

* * *

><p>Natsu went up to the request board and picked a request, "Oi, Happy! Let's do this job!" Natsu yelled. Happy flew up to Natsu, "Go capture some bandits that stole a precious jewel, wanted dead or alive. Area: Youta. Client: Tomiko Takahashi." Happy read.<p>

As they were walking towards the client's house, Natsu smelt Gajeel, Wendy and Levy. "Hey!" Natsu yelled at them. Sakura looked at him, "Fuck. Lucy, put on the cloak." Sakura said. "What do you want, flame-head!?" Gajeel yelled, "I just said hi..." Natsu replied. Natsu sniffed the air again. He smelt Lucy and three other people.

"Hey who are you people!?" Natsu asked. "Do you not remember us!?" Rogue said. "Oh right, Rogue and Sting. I don't know who the other people are." Natsu said. Sakura ran up to Natsu and put her spear in front of his face, "Goddess Sakura.", Sakura gave him the same death glare she gave Rogue.

Natsu ran behind Wendy, "Save me." he said. "And who is that? And why does she smell like Lucy?" Natsu asked, pointing at Lucy. "That's L-, I mean Manami Yamauchi. She's very shy." Sakura replied. "Can you take off your hood, Manami?" Natsu said. Lucy bit her lip and removed her hood.

Natsu and Happy's eyes widened, "L-Lucy?" they asked. "She might have died but, I gave her another body. You must not tell anyone Lucy is alive!" Sakura yelled, "W-Why not?" Natsu asked. "She is in the middle of training. She still needs to learn god-slaying magic." Sakura said.

"L-Luce, I'm sorry." Natsu said, "I won't forgive you so easily." Lucy replied. Natsu was expecting that. "Water Dragon's Roar!" Lucy yelled, a blast of water hit Natsu. "What the hell?" Natsu asked. "Lucy and I have trained together. She now knows all magic except god-slaying magic. Did you hear me the first time?" Sakura asked.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Lucy said, flames shot at Natsu. "Have you forgotten? I can eat fire." Natsu said, he tried to eat the flames, but he couldn't. "I can eat a god's flames but I can't eat these?" Natsu asked. "You can't eat them. I trained her so nobody could eat her attacks." Sakura said, "Never. Tell. Anyone. She's. Alive".

* * *

><p><strong>Later, Lucy's P.O.V.<strong>

Why did I just expose myself like that? I think I still have feelings for him, but I shouldn't! I need to get Natsu out of my mind! I took a shower and went to sleep and started training with Sakura... or maybe not...

* * *

><p>"We're going to have to start training again tomorrow." Sakura said, "Poseidon couldn't make it". "So... can I for once in my life have normal dream about flying unicorns!?" I asked. "Nope." Sakura replied, she handed me a book with a leather cover with a pentagram on the front and some designs on the back. I looked through it and it had about 500 pages of handmade paper and on the front, there was a lock.<p>

"This is a spellbook if you didn't know. I put some spells I haven't taught you yet in there. I might have taught you almost all magic but, I didn't teach you all the spells. Feel free to add your own." Sakura said. "Okay..." I said, "Alright, you can have a break." Sakura said.

After that I had a normal dream. I was so used to training with Sakura that I felt kind of lonely.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah... I'm so lazy. I know, I said I wanted to do a 3000 word chapter but, too lazy! Wrote this at 10:30... PM. Anyway *Yawns* leave a review if you liked the chapter.<strong>


	4. I'm Back

**Hey everyone! Yeah... I'll just post some random shit for these notes. I got the spellbook thing from a spellbook that I bought in like August or something. NOT HARRY POTTER! I only watch a minute of the Harry Potter movies. Funny Quote: "I don't know. Do you fucking marathon Harry Potter or something?". Also, I read mythology, not Percy Jackson!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V.<strong>

I woke up and found the spellbook on my nightstand. I unlocked it with a random key lying right next to it and I looked through it. I found the 'F' page and found 'Fairy Glitter'. "Cana used that before, right?" I asked myself, I shook the thought out of my head. I looked at the 'what the spell' does part, "I guess Mavis doesn't know what glitter is." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Guild, Normal P.O.V.<strong>

Natsu had a hard time keeping quiet about Lucy. "Was that actually the goddess?" Natsu asked, "I don't know. Nobody has really seen her before." Happy replied. "Well if she isn't how did _she _learn all that magic?" Natsu asked. "Stop asking stuff..." Happy said. "What? You met the goddess, Sakura!?" A voice said, it was Erza. "Um... No, no I didn't." Natsu lied. "Tell us the truth! Besides, why do you get to meet her!?" Gray yelled, "Fine, I met her." Natsu said.

"What is she like!?" Mira asked, "Well... really scary." Natsu replied, "She even got Gajeel to get down on his knees". Everyone snickered at Gajeel, even Levy.

"And what else?"

"Really mean. She pointed her spear at my face."

"Excuse me!" A voice boomed, a spear barely missed Natsu's face. Natsu looked at the person, "Hey aren't you that Sakura person?". "Is there a problem?" Gasps were heard throughout the guild and then everyone got on their knees, "Please forgive us, goddess." everyone said. "You people are taking this too seriously. I'm not here to punish anyone." Sakura said.

Everyone got up with a look of relief on their faces. "Natsu Dragneel, you better not tell anyone." Sakura said, giving Natsu another death glare. Natsu hid behind Erza, "Save me". "Tell anyone about what?" Erza asked.

"It's none of your business."

"It is! What is pestering you, goddess!?"

"Fine... It's about a deceased a member of this guild."

"But who?"

Everyone started to think, "Lucy!?" everyone screamed. "Actually, yes." Sakura replied. "Then it totally is our business!" Gray yelled. "Right, right, right. You pretty much kicked her out and killed her, so actually, it's not." Sakura said. Everyone stood there for a second, chuckling nervously. "This is no laughing matter!" Sakura yelled, everyone then stood up straight.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip- 4 Years Later, Lucy's P.O.V.<strong>

FINALLY! I learned about all magic possible! There are still things I need to master, though. Some of the gods were complete torture.

_Flashback_

_"Take your clothes off, you'll need to concentrate and feel the water to control it." Poseidon said, I did so. I kept on having this feeling that Poseidon was looking at my body so I couldn't concentrate. After five minutes of this, I yelled "Stop looking at me! I can't concentrate with you doing that!". _**(A/N: I ALWAYS FEEL LIKE, SOMEBODY'S WATCHING ME. AND I HAVE NO PRIVACY.)**

_End of Flashback_

It's October 12th, 5:00 AM. I'm thinking about rejoining Fairy Tail and before anyone gets there, I will reveal my identity to Makarov. I put my cloak on and headed for Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Guild, Normal P.O.V.<strong>

I walked into Fairy Tail, there was no drunk people lying on the floors or anything, that was quite unusually when I was part of Fairy Tail. I went to Makarov's office, "Hello? Are you a new member?" he asked. "Actually, I'm a returning one." I replied, I removed my hood. "L-Lucy?" Makarov asked, "How are you alive?". "The goddess gave me a new body." I replied. Makarov nodded, "We will have a welcome back party as soon as everyone is here. Nobody will be going on missions".

Makarov took a magic stamp tool **(A/N: Wikia is so uncreative...)**, "Where and what colour?" he asked. "Left hand, light blue." I replied. "Welcome back to Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfilia." Makarov who was now 'Master' said.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip- To 12:00 PM, Normal P.O.V.<strong>

"Nobody will go on jobs today!" Makarov shouted, "Why, what did we do, Ji-chan?" Natsu asked. "I have a big surprise." Makarov said. Lucy stepped out of Makarov's office, gasps were heard, "LUCY!?" everyone that didn't know Lucy was alive yelled. "I'm alive, everyone." Lucy said, "But, how!?" they asked. Sakura smiled and stepped out, "I gave Lucy a new body." Sakura said.

Everyone ran over to Lucy and gave her a hug then said their 'I'm sorry's and 'Welcome back's. "Alright Erza, I want to have a fight!" Lucy said, bravely. "Are you sure?" Erza asked, "Pretty sure." Lucy replied. "Also, I taught her all magic, even god-slaying magic." Sakura said. Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Oh yeah, since they're fighting, I want to fight Sakura!" Natsu yelled. "Alright, then." Sakura replied.

Sakura put her right hand in front of her and five orbs of light spun around in a circle until they formed a pentagon. In the middle a pentagram with runes appeared. Sakura launched the attack at Natsu and it hit him. Natsu was out cold, but he somehow woke up after ten seconds.

"That was impressive, it looked pretty powerful." Gray said, "Actually, the runes on the pentagram said 'weak'." Levy said.

"Place your bets! Lucy or Erza!" Makarov said. This time, more people place their bets on Lucy because of the 'god-slaying magic' thing.

* * *

><p><strong>I almost fell asleep while writing this. Also, I haven't paired Lucy up with anyone. PM or review which pairing you like best. Only two options.<strong>

**Lucy/Sting**

**OR**

**Lucy/Natsu**

**I'll leave it like this until 10/18/14**

**Also, review if you liked it!**


	5. Author Note

**Alright, sorry that this isn't a chapter. My story is getting buried under all the other stories by now. Yeah, I just need more votes. But, from the loving author, I will write a small one-shot that is ****_COMPLETELY IRRELEVANT TO THE STORY!_**** Don't complain to me that it makes no sense, because I just bolded, italicized and underlined the sentence that says it's irrelevant. Now I shall do it again.**

_**THIS IS IRRELEVANT TO THE STORY!**_

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail (I'm too lazy...)**

* * *

><p><strong>A One-shot Filled With Weird Crap<strong>

* * *

><p>"Have any of you people gone to a school?" Sakura asked, "What's a school?" Natsu asked. Sakura facepalmed, "Have any of you went to a school?". "Nope. Is school fun?" Gray asked. "Alright, we're having a contest. I'm going to ask you all questions. If you get it wrong, I will slap you. Girls do not have to compete. Winner gets 1,000,000 Jewel and bragging rights for a week." Sakura said. "YEAH! I CAN USE IT FOR FOOD!" Natsu yelled.<p>

* * *

><p>"Which subject?" Sakura asked Natsu, pointed to a board. "Er... Englis land gag ats." Sakura slapped Natsu, "English language arts!". "What is Englis? Not knowing what Englis means is a MAN!" Elfman said, again, Sakura slapped Elfman "English!".<p>

"Anyway, I choose... Weed." Natsu said, "IT'S 'READ'!" Sakura yelled. Sakura took a look at the papers she would have Natsu read, "It was very crowded at the bus stop. Gray's dong starting rubbing against Natsu's scrumptious- UGH! What the hell is this!? GRAY HAVE YOU BEEN HAVING FANTASIES!?" Sakura yelled. "What kind of fantasies?" Gray asked, Sakura threw the papers at Gray, "It says 'Gray's dong started rubbing against Natsu's scrumptious ass.' WHAT THE HELL!?".

The guild gasped, "Juvia's world is falling apart. Gray-sama only loves Natsu-san!" Juvia said, crying dramatically. Sakura threw some strips with random words at Natsu, Natsu picked them up and read them "I am sofa king we todd did". "Congratulations. You just got one point." Sakura said, the guild bursted out laughing. "What's so funny?" Natsu asked, "You just said 'I am so fucking retarded'!" Wakaba shouted. Even Lucy was laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>One Cruel Hour Later<strong>

All the boys were badly beaten up, the girls helping them. Well... all the boys except Makarov (Who didn't participate) and Romeo. "Congratulations Romeo, you just got 1,000,000 Jewel and bragging rights." Sakura said throwing a satchel with the money at Romeo. "Thanks Sakura!" Romeo said, "Why did I lose to a little kid like you?" Natsu asked. "I'm simply smarter than you." Romeo responded. "Let's all celebrate Romeo's victory!" Mira said.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Hours of Celebrating Later<strong>

"Natsu, Lucy's drunk. Can you take her home and watch over her?" Sakura asked. "What? Lucy doesn't drink." Natsu said, "Actually, Erza got drunk and shoved a bottle of saké in her mouth." Mira said. "Alright, fine..." Natsu said, he picked up Lucy bridal style and ran to her apartment, little did he know that the second he ran out, the sober people were smirking.

* * *

><p><strong>One-shot cliffhanger! What happens from there now depends on your imagination! Alright, I'll post the voting crap again.<strong>

**Sting/Lucy**

**OR**

**Natsu/Lucy**


	6. Confessions (A NORMAL CHAPTER)

_**ALRIGHT! THIS IS A NORMAL CHAPTER!**_

**Okay, I was gonna post this on Friday, but I'm working on another story, I still need to plan out the plot and all that stuff. Sting/Lucy fans, NO! I know what you're thinking Sting/Lucy fans, so no.**

**_Sting/Lucy_**

**_OR_**

**_Natsu/Lucy_**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and I don't, blah blah blah. I'm too lazy to do the real disclaimer.**

* * *

><p>"You can have the first move." Lucy said, "Alright," Erza said "Requip! Heaven's Wheel Armour!". Erza launched five swords at Lucy. "Roar of the Water Dragon!" Lucy shouted, a whirlpool of water shot out of her mouth and sent the swords back at Erza <strong>(AN: I didn't know how to put that. Don't judge me!)**. "What the hell?" Erza asked, she tried to dodge but got hit by two of her swords.

"Requip! Lightning Empress Armor!" Erza said "Lightning Beam!" **(A/N: Wikia!)**, Erza fired a beam of lightning aimed for Lucy. Lucy ate the lightning, "What the hell!?" Gray asked "Did Lucy just eat lightning!?". "But she used water dragon slaying magic!" Someone else shouted. "Lucy, did you learn _that_?" Sakura asked "Yep." Lucy replied, "Now what would _that _be?" Erza asked.

"This." Lucy said, five orbs of light spun around in a circle until they formed a pentagon, a pentagram with runes formed inside the pentagon, Lucy launched the attack at Erza. The attack hit Erza and knocked her out, "Did you just learn it?" Sakura asked, "The runes said 'strong'. If you mastered it you would only have to use the weak type". Gasps were heard throughout the guild, "Did Lucy just defeat Erza!?" Wendy asked, "I understand that you beat Gajeel but, Erza!?" Happy asked.

"MiraJane, insult Erza." Sakura said. "Okay!" Mira replied, "Erza, get your ass moving, you weak S-class!". Erza woke up "What did you just say!?", "Relax. I had her say an insult so you would wake up." Sakura said. "Hey wasn't that the same attack Sakura used on me?" Natsu asked, "Of course, what did it look like?" Lucy replied.

"Alright, the people who put their money on Erza, keep your money." Sakura started, "Arigatou! I really need to buy a new shirt!" someone yelled. "Sakura, fight me again!" Natsu yelled.

_*SMACK*_

Natsu got knocked out, "I win." Sakura said **(A/N: When I slap someone, they tell me that I left a mark 0_0)**. A loud bell rung, gasps could be heard throughout Magnolia "Attention citizens of Magnolia! Please get inside the nearest building!" speakers said. There were a bunch of people running into Fairy Tail.

The doors broke open, revealing Gildarts. Natsu immediately woke up, "Fight me, Gildarts!". Gildarts kicked Natsu, sending him flying " Now is that the correct way to greet the guild's strongest member?".

"You are Gildarts, are you not?" Sakura asked, "Yes, and may I ask who you are?" Gildarts replied "Sakura. The goddess Sakura." Sakura said. The random people and Gildarts gasped, "I want to see Gildarts and Sakura fight!" Natsu yelled. "Place your god damn bets again!" Makarov yelled, everyone placed their bets, half bet Sakura the other half bet Gildarts. "3... 2... 1... Go!" Makarov yelled.

"Disassembly magic!" Gildarts said, launching the magic at Sakura, "Reverse!" Sakura sent the magic back at him, Gildarts got hit. Everyone paused for a moments then a bunch of tiny Gildarts rained down on everyone, "Why I did I get hit with _my_ attack!?" Gildarts yelled. "I can't believe it! Gildarts was beat!" Natsu yelled, "What did you expect?" Sakura asked. Makarov ran off.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip- 10:30 PM<strong>

"Natsu, can you take Lucy to her apartment? She fell asleep" Sakura said, "Sure." Natsu replied. Natsu picked Lucy up bridal-style and started to run to her apartment, "Don't forget Happy." Sakura said, throwing the sleeping cat at Natsu. Natsu arrived at Lucy's apartment and put Lucy on her bed.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked, her eyes fluttering open. "Yeah?" Natsu asked, it was completely silent for a moment "Nevermind." Lucy said. "Lucy..." Natsu said, "What?" Lucy asked. "I-I... I love you!" Natsu said. "I'm sorry Natsu, I don't know if I feel the same. Just give me one day to think." Lucy said. **(A/N: *Facepalm* This really is not going how I planned!) **"Okay..." Natsu replied, Lucy fell asleep, but Natsu slipped under the covers.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip- The Next Day?<strong>

Natsu woke up and found that only Happy and himself were laying on Lucy's bed, "Happy, wake up!" Natsu yelled. "What's the big deal Natsu? Carla was just about to accept my fish." Happy said, "Lucy's missing!" Natsu yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere Else (This is NOT going how I planned)<strong>

Lucy woke up on a bed that wasn't hers, "Where am I?" she asked. "Lucy." She heard a familiar voice say, Sting came out of nowhere. "Sting!" Lucy said "What am I doing here?". " Well, I wanted to talk to you about something... important." Sting replied, "Yeah, what is it?" Lucy asked."I... l-love you." Sting said.

"Can you please say it again?" Lucy asked, "I love you." Sting said. "Er... I don't know if I feel the same, it's a tie between you and... someone else." Lucy said. "Can you take me to Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked, "Sure." Sting replied. Sting picked Lucy up and carried her to Fairy Tail, "Thanks, Sting." Lucy said "No problem." Sting said and then ran away.

Natsu saw Sting carrying Lucy to Fairy Tail, "So Luce, have you made up your mind?" Natsu asked "Not yet." Lucy replied. Natsu kicked the guild doors open and there was a bunch of people drunk, some dancing on tables, Mira and Kinana trying to keep up with orders and most of all, fights.

"What happened?" Natsu asked, "The goddess joined! We are unstoppable!" Gray yelled. Natsu looked to the left to see a bunch of people beat up and Sakura standing there, arms folded. "And that's what happens when you challenge a god!" Sakura yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Those last parts did not go as planned. Monday is the last day to vote people, hurry up. Again...<strong>

_**Sting/Lucy**_

_**OR**_

_**Natsu/Lucy**_

**Okay, bye people. *Lots of clapping***


	7. Unexpected Surprises

**Gomenasai! Yes, I deleted 'From Your Caring Author', because... Well, it wasn't really needed much anymore and stuff like that. I might add it as a bonus chapter... Now the moment you've all been waiting for... *Random drum roll***

**_NATSU AND LUCY WON! REJOICE NALU FANS!_**

**YOU ALSO GET BRAGGING RIGHTS! Okay, just kidding. I know, I know, I updated a little late... Okay, really late, but I was busy! Here, have some bread! *Secretly pours some alcohol on the bread and gives it to you***

**Sting/Lucy: Two votes**

**Natsu/Lucy: Six votes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did, I wouldn't have listened to the fans who wanted Lisanna to come back.**

* * *

><p>"Wendy!" Wakaba shouted, "Alright!" Wendy replied. Wendy healed everyone. Lucy got dragged outside by Natsu, "Now have you decided?" he asked. "Jeez you're impatient. I actually have made up my mind, I-I love you too... Natsu." Lucy replied, little did they know, Sting was watching them <strong>(AN: What is with all the spying?)**. _'I'll get you, Natsu Dragneel. Then we'll see who is worthy of Lucy's love.' _Sting thought.

Natsu dragged Lucy back inside, "Hey everyone, I have great news!" Natsu yelled. "What is it human lighter?" Gray asked, "Lucy and I are a couple!" Natsu replied. Everyone gasped, it was silent for a moment, "Let's have a party!" Mira yelled. Everyone cheered. "Sakura, I challenge you to a drinking contest!" Cana yelled, pointing at Sakura. "Challenge accepted, you're on." Sakura replied.

Sakura and Cana each picked up a barrel full of alcohol, "3, 2, 1... Go!" Macao said. Sakura finished her barrel within ten seconds, Cana finished hers five seconds after. "You -hic- ready to -hic- give up yet?" Cana asked, extremely drunk "No not -hic- yet." Sakura replied, not as drunk.

They finished their drinking contest five minutes later, Sakura won, barely drunk while Cana was throwing up in the bathroom. "Mira, let's fight like the old days!" Erza yelled, a dark aura surrounding her. "You're going down this time, Scarlet." Mira replied.

"Requip! Heaven's Wheel Armour!" Erza said, Erza requipped ten swords and launched them at Mira. "Takeover! Satan Soul!" Mira yelled, her body transformed into a demon. Mira dodged the swords and lunged at Erza.

When they finished, they were both covered in bruises and cuts, they collapsed. "Wendy!" Romeo yelled, pointing at Erza and Mira, "I'm on it!" Wendy replied, healing them. "Hey Luce, fight me!" Natsu said, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Natsu. "Er... Place your bets?" Sakura said, almost everyone bet on Lucy.

* * *

><p>"Fight!" Sakura yelled. Natsu lunged at Lucy, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu yelled. Lucy dodged, "Water God's Roar!" she yelled. The attack hit Natsu and sent him flying into the guild doors, "Celestial Magic: Meteor Crash!" Lucy yelled. Stars surrounded Lucy and Natsu and a meteor came out of nowhere and hit Natsu.<p>

The guild doors were gone and Natsu was out cold on the ground. "Get up, baka!" Sakura said. Natsu was still lying on the ground. "Happy..." Sakura said "Aye!" Happy replied "Natsu! Lucy's in a bikini this time!". Natsu woke up, "Where!? Where!?" Natsu yelled. "Pervert!" Lucy yelled, kicking Natsu out the window. Sakura looked out the window, "Hey, aren't there a lot of Natsu fangirls around here?" Sakura asked. "Yeah, why?" Happy asked, "Er..." Sakura replied.

A crowd of girls ran over to Natsu and tried to strip him, "Oh... I know what you mean." Happy said. "Aren't you gonna do something, Lucy?" Sakura asked. Too late. Aquarius was shooting water at the girls, "You dare call me weak!?" Aquarius yelled.

* * *

><p>"Sakura! I want a rematch!" Cana yelled. After they finished, Cana started throwing up while Sakura was a little drunk. Erza was also drunk and shoved a bottle of saké in Natsu's mouth, Natsu spit most of it out but swallowed some. "Oh yeah, even a little alcohol has a strong effect on dragon slayers." Sakura said.<p>

Sakura accidentally teleported Lucy and Natsu to Lucy's apartment while drunk.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day...<strong>

Lucy walked to the guild "Ugh... I feel like my magic is depleting.", Lucy put her hand on her stomach. Lucy made it to Fairy Tail and opened the doors. Drunk people were everywhere, sleeping. Sakura suddenly woke up and opened her eyes. "Hey, there's only thirty people here, right? I'm sensing thirty-one..." Sakura said, "DON'T FORGET ME!" Lucy yelled. "I didn't." Sakura replied.

The doors flung open, and Natsu was standing there. "Morning everyone!" Natsu yelled, "Since when did you greet people?" Sakura asked. "Hey, I'm just being nice." Natsu replied "Sure you are." Sakura said. Natsu sniffed the air, "Hey Luce, why do I smell something weird on you?". "I don't know." Lucy said. Lucy collapsed but Natsu caught her just before she hit the ground, "Luce, are you alright!?" Natsu asked "I'm fine." Lucy replied.

Sakura closed her eyes for five seconds and opened them, "Lucy, I need to talk to you... In private..." Sakura said. Sakura and Lucy walked over to a corner, "Yeah, what is it?" Lucy asked. "Er... You're p-pregnant." Sakura said, "WHAT!?" Lucy yelled. "Do you remember when I teleported you and Natsu to your apartment?" Sakura asked.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_"What the hell!? When did I get here!?" Lucy yelled, "Well, I need a shower". Lucy started to strip, "What are you doing, Luce?" Natsu asked drunkenly. Lucy turned around, "Natsu! I didn't see you there!" Lucy said while blushing. "Luce, sleep with me." Natsu said, "Um... Can I at least take a shower first?" Lucy asked. "No, now." Natsu replied. Lucy plopped herself on the mattress, "Fine..." Lucy said. _**(A/N: I'm not gonna be so detailed, okay? The rest of this flashback depends on your imagination, just like my A/N chapter)**

_End Of Flashback(?)_

* * *

><p>"Oh... right." Lucy said. "Lucy, the baby will be taking some of your magic power until it is born." Sakura said, "That explains why I'm so nauseous." Lucy said. "Oi Sakura, what baby?" Natsu yelled "What baby!?" Sakura asked, pretending like she didn't know.<p>

"I heard you say something about a baby." Natsu replied, "Oh, right. I was talking about someone else." Sakura said. Lucy ran out the guild doors, _'How am I going to tell Natsu!? Will he hate me if I tell him!?'_ Lucy thought. "Where are you going!?" Natsu asked "Nowhere!" Lucy yelled. Lucy ran to Spirit Woods, a secret place only the gods knew about.

* * *

><p><strong>Spirit Woods, Lucy's P.O.V.<strong>

It was foggy. I sat down near a tree, "Layla Heartfilia?" I heard a voice ask. I saw a soul of a little girl appear before me, "Who are you? Why do you look like Layla?" the girl asked. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, my mother was Layla." I replied, "Oh, the queen never told us your name." the girl said. "Queen?" I asked. "Follow me." The girl said.

I followed the girl and saw a beautiful place and a huge palace. The girl knocked on the doors, "Queen?" she asked. "Yes, Youko?" I heard a voice ask, it sounded like my mother...

"Your daughter has come." Youko (I think) said. The doors opened, "I will show you around." Youko said. Youko showed me around and after an hour of walking, we arrived at a huge room. Youko opened the door. I saw my mother, I must be imagining things.

"Welcome, Lucy." My mother said, I had a bunch of different emotions swirling inside me. Happy, angry, confusion. Happy that my mother is alive, angry because she left me, confused that she's still alive. "M-Mom?" I asked, "I am sorry for leaving you, Lucy." my mother said.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I'm gonna stop right there. I used a name generator and a few other things. Youko means 'Sun child' or 'Ocean child'. I'm using it as 'Sun child', I'm thinking about creating another spirit named 'Tsukiko'. Tsukiko meaning 'Moon child'. Though what I'm about to say is irrelevant to Fairy Tail, I have a note for Sailor Moon fans. The main character is 'Usagi' because Usagi means 'Moon'. Okay, I'm done. Again, sorry for updating so late.<strong>


	8. More Training

**Ugh... I'm being put under a lot of pressure this week. Okay, drama matters aside. Yeah... Sorry I haven't been updating lately, I'm going through some 'training'. Oh yeah, for those of you that know about it, I failed at Astral Project again. I know, I suck.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did... NALU!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V.<strong>

"M-Mom, how could you leave me!?" I yelled, tears streaming down my face. "I'm sorry, Lucy..." My mother said, I ran out of the palace, back into the foggy woods. "Hitomi, give it back!" I heard a voice yell, "You're so stubborn, Naomi. I'm just going to look at your spells." another voice said.

I walked towards the voices and found two girls, one had lavender hair and a white crescent moon painted on a black dress. The other girl had brown hair and a yellow sun painted on a white dress. The two girls looked at me, "Queen, tell her to give me back my spellbook!" the lavender-haired girl whined. "I'm not the queen. I'm only her daughter." I said, "But still, tell her to give back my spellbook!". I looked at the brown-haired girl "Okay, give her spellbook back.", the brown-haired girl gave the spellbook back.

"Oh right, we haven't introduced ourselves yet! I'm Hitomi!" The lavender-haired girl said, "And I'm Naomi." the brown-haired girl said. "Lucy Heartfilia." I said, "So you're the queen's daughter?" Hitomi asked "Yes." I replied. "How did you find this place?" Naomi asked, "Do you know Sakura?" I asked. The angels shivered "What?" I asked, "She's really scary when she's angry." Naomi said. "Yeah, I heard that she threw a spear at some pink dragon guy once." Hitomi added.

_'Natsu...'_ I thought. "What exactly are you two?" I asked, "Lunar Angel." Hitomi said "Solar Angel." Naomi said. "Sakura never told me about this..." I said. "What? She forgot about us?" Hitomi asked, crying rivers. "Actually, I think Sakura said something about two angels. I just wasn't paying attention." Lucy said, _'Hitomi really is outgoing' _I thought.

"Has Sakura taught you all magic!?" Hitomi asked, interrupting my thoughts, "Yes." I replied.

"Did you master all of it!?"

"No, not yet."

"Then you can train with us! And we can also teach you our magic!"

_'So there was magic Sakura didn't teach me...'_ I thought. "Yes, Sakura doesn't like teach people Solar or Lunar magic." Naomi said, as if reading my mind. "Why not?" I asked "We don't know..." Naomi replied.

* * *

><p>"First, we will teach you Aera." Naomi said "Like what the Exceeds use?" I asked. "Actually, this Aera is a little different." Hitomi said. "Concentrate and imagine wings sprouting out of your back." Naomi said, I did what Naomi told me to do. After fifteen seconds, I opened my eyes and there were angel wings on my back. "I did it!" I said "But you still need to learn how to fly." Hitomi said.<p>

I paused, "Oh yeah...", "Imagine your wings lifting you two feet off the ground." Hitomi said. I closed my eyes and did just that, sure enough, I was two feet off the ground. "Perfect!" Naomi said, "And don't forget, this was your first try". I can't believe I actually forgot it was my first try!

"Now move around." Hitomi said "How am I supposed to do that!?" I yelled. "Er... You're doing it." Hitomi said. I looked down, I was flying, I practiced for ten more minutes and finally got the hang of it. "Oh yeah, what is so special about this Aera?" I asked. "This Aera has attacks." Naomi replied, "First off, use some of your magic and go fast." I did as told and I went so fast I ran into a tree... Almost. I braced myself for impact, but I never felt the tough bark. I opened my eyes and looked behind me, the tree got cut in half.

I heard clapping, "For the attack, you go so fast that you cut your target." Hitomi said. "Now on to the next atta-" I cut Hitomi off, "Can't I at least practice?" I asked. "Whoops, I forgot." Hitomi said, chuckling nervously. "Anyway we'll let you practice." Naomi said. I practiced for thirty minutes and the forest was almost cleared, I saw Naomi and Hitomi "Oh crap! Hopefully, you didn't cut down the spirit trees!" Hitomi yelled.

Naomi closed her eyes for a second and then opened them, "None of the spirit trees are gone." Naomi said. "Thank God." Hitomi said, "Um... Sorry to interrupt but, spirit trees?" I asked. "Spirit trees are trees with the souls of the dead." Naomi replied, "So, if someone dies their soul goes into one of these trees?" I asked. "Actually, only the higher-up people and they cannot have evil motives." Hitomi said.

"Anyway, let us see how good you are with this Aera." Naomi said, I summoned my wings and flew full speed toward a tree. I heard a crash, "Very good." Naomi said. "We'll teach you another spell tomorrow. Please return to the palace." Hitomi said.

I hesitated. After standing there for ten seconds, I finally mustered up the courage to go back. I entered, "Princess, where were you? We got worried!" Youko yelled "I was training with Hitomi and Naomi." I replied. "Oh, okay. What did you learn?" Naomi asked, "A 'special' type of Aera." I said.

I heard footsteps, it was my mother. "I'm sorry, Lucy. I should have never left you." My mother said, I saw the guilt in her eyes "It's okay mom, I'm over it." I replied. "Youko, show her to her room." My mother said, "Aye!" Youko replied. _'Youko is like Happy. Somewhat annoying and nice, yells 'Aye!' for a 'yes'.' _I thought.

Youko led me to a large room, "Princess, this is your bedroom. Feel free to call me if you need anything." Youko said. "Don't worry Youko, I have Virgo." I said. "But still, if you need me, call me." Youko commented.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere, Normal P.O.V.<strong>

A white-haired girl sat in a chair, "I'll get my revenge, Lucy Heartfilia. I'll have Natsu once and for all." she said. "I'll get my revenge." She laughed menacingly, "The plan is complete." someone said. "Good." The girl replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Bleh, third time I failed Astral Project. Alright, if you have an ideas for the plan 'you probably already know who' is going to use review (or something). Also leave a review if you liked!<strong>


	9. Author Note, Sorry!

**Yeah, sorry people, this is an Author Note. I'm gonna be really busy for the next couple of weeks, so I'll put this on hiatus. I might be able to update. I also need to:**

**Write this story down on paper (I don't know why...)**

**Plan out the next chapter**

**Work on my 'Fairy Tail: Collection of One-Shots', which I have not published if you're wondering**

**Work on 'Forgotten' and 'Gone'**

**And from your caring author, yes. Yes, I will put a small one-shot just to keep you people busy. Let's try to get this story popular again, people. AGAIN, THIS IS IRRELEVANT TO STORY! Oh, since I'm still writing a chapter, I guess I have to do _that_... The dreaded disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. If I did own Fairy Tail... Let's say people would go crazy**

* * *

><p><strong>Random One-Shot<strong>

* * *

><p>"Everyone, there's a big party tonight!" Makarov yelled "Will there be alcohol?" Cana asked. "Yes, why not?" Makarov replied. Cana smirked at Sakura, "Let's see who will win this time..." Cana said. "You're on." Sakura said bravely. "I'll bring the strawberry cake!" Erza yelled with stars in her eyes. "Stripper, we're gonna see who's stronger!" Natsu yelled at Gray "I'm gonna beat you so bad, you'll be running to your mommy!" Gray yelled.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Later...?<strong>

"It's time to settle this, Sakura!" Cana yelled, Sakura grabbed two barrels of strong alcohol and threw one to Cana. "Wait, I want to join!" Elfman yelled "You're no match for them..." Lucy said. "Just give me a chance." Elfman said, Sakura threw a barrel of the same alcohol at Elfman. Elfman got hit with the barrel instead of catching it, "Why? Just why?" Elfman asked before fainting.

"Get ready! Set! Go!" Someone yelled, Cana and Sakura started drinking, both were staring at each other. Cana pulled the barrel away from her mouth, "Why does it taste like chocolate milk mixed in with alcohol and jalapenos?" Cana asked. Everyone looked around the room "Natsu must've put the jalapenos in!" someone yelled. "Who the hell drinks chocolate milk in here?" Sakura asked, everyone looked around the room again. "I drink chocolate milk." A voice said, everyone turned to the direction the voice was coming from. It was Romeo.

"ROMEO! YOU'RE TWELVE OR SOMETHING AREN'T YOU A BIT TOO OLD FOR CHOCOLATE MILK!?" Cana yelled, "Look at my dad..." Romeo replied. Everyone looked at Macao, sure enough, he was drinking chocolate milk. "MACAO!" Cana yelled. "Would you forgive me for twenty barrels?" Macao asked, Cana thought. "Fine..." Cana said.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna make you cry, Natsu!" Gray yelled, "Actually, I'm gonna make <em>you <em>cry!" Natsu yelled back. Both started fighting. Gray accidentally punched Happy, who was eating a fish. Happy's fished went flying into Erza's strawberry cake, Erza quickly changed from a happy aura to a murderous one."Enough!" Erza yelled, she picked up Natsu and Gray then slammed their heads into one another. "E-Erza..." They both said, "You bastards, can't you see someone was trying to eat their favorite food!?" Erza yelled.

Happy was on the floor, Wendy was next to Happy healing him "Forget me... Heal my fish back to the was it was..." Happy said. "Pathetic..." Carla said **(A/N: The cake was NOT a lie)**.

* * *

><p><strong>Five Hours Later...<strong>

A bunch of drunk people were lying on the floor, Mira was sleeping, exhausted. Sakura was barely awake, Erza was fat from all the strawberry cake, Natsu and Gray were covered in bruises and Happy was eating the _bones_ of a fish. Sakura threw a bucket of ice-cold water at everyone "Wake up, drunkards!" she yelled. Everyone woke up.

"Lucy, take Natsu to your apartment." Sakura said, "Why me!?" Lucy asked. "Because you're closest to Natsu." Mira replied. "Fine..." Lucy said, Lucy dragged Natsu out of the guild.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's all folks!<strong>_

**Alright, that's all for the one-shot. I might delete author notes when not needed anymore, I'll just add them as a special chapter or put them in my 'Fairy Tail: Collection of One-Shots'. Again, I will be busy for the next few days, so I might not update.**


	10. What Is Going On?

**AN ACTUAL CHAPTER! Okay, I admit it. I wasn't busy, I actually just took a break. Anyway, I need ideas! Quick! Also please start reading the A/Ns at the beginning (Like this), because when it comes to A/N chapters, I don't want you to get confused. Even if I bolded, italicized and underlined the warning, some of you probably won't read it. Ugh... I have no ideas for this chapter. Thumbs down (-_-)p**

**Disclaimer: Tana Satou/Sakura does not own Fai-**

**Me: YES I DO!**

**Disclaimer: *Gives me a death glare***

**Me: Okay... I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does**

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tail, Normal P.O.V.<strong>

"Sakura, do you know where Luce is?" Natsu asked "Um... No idea." Sakura lied. "She finally comes back one day and then she's gone the next. What the hell?" Natsu said. The guild doors opened, Lisanna was standing there. "What do you want, Lisanna!?" Someone shouted. "I don't know I have done for you to yell at me." Lisanna replied, "You don't remember why we kicked you out!?" everyone asked.

"Please forgive me, I don't know what came over me. I met a strange person the day before and... I think he cast a spell on me." Lisanna said "What makes you think we'll forgive you so easily?" Gray asked. Lisanna held out a document. Erza snatched it. "It says she was under a manipulation spell. The document, it's signed by... Asuka Takahashi." Erza said. "Asuka Takahashi... She's the best doctor in Fiore." Gray said. "You can join, tell us if you're manipulated again." Erza said. "Arigatou, Fairy Tail." Lisanna said.

Lisanna went upstairs to Makarov's office, everyone whispered to the nearest person.

"Can we really trust her?"

"Well, Asuka signed the document."

"What if she forged her signature?"

"No way! Asuka's signature looks just like that!"

"How do you know? You've never seen her signature."

"Did someone call me?" A voice asked, everyone looked to where the voice came from. "We're talking about another Asuka, sweetie." **(A/N: I know. That was so corny) **Bisca said. "Oh, okay..." Asuka said and walked away. Lisanna came back down with the Fairy Tail insignia on her left shoulder, where she had it before she went to Edolas.

"I'm not so sure I can trust her..." Sakura whispered, "What why not? Asuka Takahashi signed the document." Erza said. "Fine, I'll give her a chance..." Sakura said _'I won't give her another chance, I already know her evil intentions... It'll be hard getting this mage guild to believe me.' _Sakura thought.

"Welcome back to Fairy Tail." Erza said to Lisanna "Thank you, Erza." Lisanna replied. _'Good, they believe me.'_ Lisanna thought. Lisanna pointed at Sakura, "Who's that?". "That's Sakura she's a go-" Natsu got cut off by Sakura, "I'm a god slayer". "What the hell, you're a goddess right? Why are you saying you're a god slayer?" Gray asked "Shut up, Gray." Sakura said.

"Lisanna, do you know anything about the weirdo that attacked you?" Natsu asked "Well... It was a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes and she used all sorts of magic." Lisanna commented. "What? No way!" Erza said. "Who's 'her', do you have another new member?" Lisanna asked. "Nevermind..." Gray said, shaking his head. "Oh yeah, Master told me about Lucy, thank god she's alive! I'll apologise to her as soon as she gets back!" Lisanna said. "Excuse me." Sakura stood up and walked away.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked into Spirit Woods, spirits welcomed her "Welcome back, goddess". "Is Lucy Heartfilia here?" Sakura asked "Yes, she's training with Hitomi and Naomi." a spirit replied. Sakura walked to where Naomi and Hitomi usually were and sure enough, Lucy was with them. Hitomi noticed Sakura, "Oh crap! Naomi, she's back!" Hitomi said, sweating a river. Hitomi and Naomi straightened their posture, "Welcome, Sakura." they said.<p>

"Lucy, I have some bad news..." Sakura said, Lucy looked at Sakura "What?". "Lisanna has joined the guild again." Sakura said.

"Sakura, are you pulling my leg?"

"Not at all. Lisanna said she was under a manipulation spell, she was clearly lying."

"Why not tell everyone that she's lying?"

"It's too hard to get them to believe me."

"I suggest you put on a cloak and use the fake identity again. Who knows what she's up to..." Sakura said, throwing Lucy a black cloak. Lucy caught it and put it on, "I'm ready". "Then let's go back, Manami." Sakura said.

* * *

><p>Sakura opened the door, "I'm back!" she yelled. People were glaring at Sakura, "What the hell is going on?" Sakura asked. "You shouldn't have taught her all that magic. You shouldn't have given her a new body. YOU SHOULD HAVE LET HER STAY DEAD!" They yelled, "Stop it! How could you say that about Lucy-san!?" Wendy yelled. "Silence, bastards!" Sakura yelled.<p>

The guild was silent, "What the hell is going on!?" Sakura asked. "Lucy attacked Lisanna again!" Natsu yelled, "Lu-chan didn't do a thing!" Levy yelled. "I didn't do it." A voice said, everyone turned their heads to where the voice came from. Lucy stood there, without her cloak. "Liar! Lisanna remembers every little detail!" Natsu said, "You are that foolish!? Calling your own mate a liar!?" Sakura yelled.

Everyone paused, "Wait, what?" Gajeel asked. "Mate?" Wendy asked, "It's about time I tell you... I'm pregnant." Lucy said. Everyone except Lucy and Sakura stood there, their jaws dropping to the floor. "Natsu got drunk." Sakura added. Fairy Tail became as quiet as a library until Natsu screamed "WHAT THE HELL!?".

"Screw you, bitch! You stole my Natsu!" Lisanna yelled, lunging at Lucy. "Light Magic: Holy Light!" Lucy yelled, a blinding light shone on Lisanna, when the light disappeared Lisanna fell to the ground covered in bruises. "Lisanna!" Natsu yelled, he ran to Lisanna and caught her just before she hit the ground. "Please get revenge for me, Natsu." Lisanna said weakly.

"You bitch!" Natsu yelled at Lucy. "Idiot! You are going to attack your mate!?" Sakura yelled. Natsu lunged at Lucy, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" he yelled. Right before Natsu could hit Lucy, Sakura threw a red crystal in front of Lucy "Protect this human from harm!" Sakura yelled. The crystal glowed and formed a barrier in front of Lucy, Natsu hit the barrier instead of Lucy and got thrown into the walls.

"What the hell!? Were you trying to kill her!?" Levy yelled. "Yes, to get revenge for the one I love." Natsu replied, "Snap out of it! You said you loved _me_, didn't you!?" Lucy yelled. "What are you saying? I never loved you." Natsu said. "No, what are you saying?" Sakura asked, using the same attack Lucy used.

* * *

><p><strong>I got really weird in this chapter. Leave a review if you liked it! Also, feel free to leave a suggestion!<strong>


	11. Learn From It, Idiots

**OKAY! OKAY! Here's your update, now read it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. If I did own Fairy Tail... NaLi, GrayLu, NatZa, etc... wouldn't exist**

* * *

><p>The light disappeared. Natsu fell on to the ground, covered in wounds, there was blood on the wall. Fairy Tail was silent, once again. "What just happened?" someone asked, breaking the silence "I don't know...?" Gajeel responded. "Hang in there, Natsu-san! I'll heal you right away!" Wendy said, rushing to Natsu's side "Black Magic: Heal Block." Sakura said. Wendy tried to heal Natsu. Keyword: Tried. Natsu's wounds wouldn't close up "Why did you do that!?" Lisanna yelled.<p>

"Lisanna Stratuss, you were not under a manipulation spell. You attacked and blamed Lucy with your own will, and you forged Asuka Takahashi's signature. Do you really love Dragneel so much that you go to the extreme?" Sakura said, "Oh shit, she's using last names. She's serious now..." Lucy said. "Dragneel, who do you really love? Be brutally honest, even if it hurts one's feelings." Sakura said, Natsu hesitated for a long minute. "I don't know." He finally said. "Alberona..." Sakura said, looking at Cana. "Right!" Cana said, as if reading Sakura's mind. Cana laid five cards down on the table and flipped them over **(A/N: Why five? You wouldn't understand)**.

"Lucy." Cana said, "I thought so..." Sakura said. "I decided." Natsu said, Sakura looked at him, "Then tell us your decision." Sakura said. "I truly love Lisanna. She is the only one that I ever have loved." Natsu said.

_*SMACK*_

Sakura smacked Natsu, "If you truly loved Lisanna, you would have confessed to her and not Lucy." Sakura said. "S-Sakura-san, don't you think he's hurt enough? And his wounds won't close up!" Wendy said, "Unblock." Sakura said, "Now try". Wendy was able to successfully heal Natsu's wounds. Lisanna suddenly fell down "Crap! It's wearing off!" Lisanna said. "What is wearing off?" Erza asked, "Er... Nothing." Lisanna lied.

"No, tell us."

"I said it was nothing!"

"I see... You put Natsu under a manipulation spell, actually, someone else did." Sakura said, everyone turned and looked at Sakura. "Wait, what?" Lucy said.

* * *

><p><strong>An Hour Later...?<strong>

"Well, Lisanna's gone for good." Erza said, "She won't come back anytime soon." Sakura said.

_~Flashback~_

_"What is going on here!?" Makarov burst out of his office. "It's a long story..." Erza said "At least tell me!" Makarov said. "Lisanna forged Asuka Takahashi's signature, attacked Lucy, had someone put Natsu under a manipulation spell and... That's about it." Sakura explained. Makarov zoomed to the telephone **(A/N: I don't think they even have a telephone)** "Master, what are you doing?" Levy asked. Makarov didn't respond, two seconds later, police cars could be heard around Fairy Tail._

_Officers came out of the cars and put Lisanna in handcuffs, "Lisanna Stratuss, you are under arrest for forging, attacking an innocent and manipulating an innocent." an officer said._

_~End of Flashback~_

"What if she does?" Natsu asked, "Believe me, she won't." Sakura replied.

_5 Seconds Later..._

"With Lisanna gone it's kinda boring, arguing and fighting and all that other stuff." Gray said. "I still have to get you back for that one time!" Natsu yelled, "You're still angry about that?" Gray asked. "You did bullshit him." Lucy said. **(A/N: WARNING! NON-CANONICAL INFORMATION, ONLY IN THE ANIME!) **"You fucking did that all because you wanted to fight him and that lead to him being put in some mechanical dragon which eventually turned into some of Magnolia getting destroyed!" Sakura yelled.

"Well I did that for a reason!" Gray argued. "Like what?" Sakura asked, Gray thought, "I don't know..." he said. "Are we going to fight or what, ice princess!?" Natsu yelled "Bring it on, flamebrain!" Gray yelled back.

_1 Minute Later..._

Broken tables were all over the place. Jet and Droy got frozen in ice, Erza and Sakura had a murderous aura, Cana's barrels got destroyed, the jobs on the request board got burned, MiraJane and Kinana came out from hiding under the bar and most of all, Makarov was yelling. "BRATS! WHO DID THIS!?" Makarov yelled. Natsu and Gray pointed at each other, accusingly. "OF COURSE IT WAS YOU TWO!" Makarov yelled. Erza, Sakura, MiraJane, Gildarts (Who is here for no reason at all) and Makarov glared at the two idiots. "SAVE ME!" Natsu and Gray yelled, hiding behind the nearest person, which was Lucy.

Lucy moved away, "You guys deserve it..." Lucy said.

* * *

><p>Natsu and Gray were on the floor, beaten up. "As an extra punishment, you are not allowed to go on jobs without one of us. This will last two months." Sakura said. "Natsu, not going on jobs is better than going with them." Happy whispered, "Shut up, cat!" Erza yelled. "Natsu, Erza's being mean to me!" Happy said with fake tears. "Sorry buddy, I can't do anything." Natsu replied.<p>

"But there's another catch. If all of us are busy, you can't do a job." Sakura said, "Well can I at least go with Luce?" Natsu asked. All of them whispered, "Fine..." they replied in unison. "BUT!" MiraJane started, "You must ask if she wants to. And you can only take a job with her two times a week". Everyone nodded their head. "Unless she wants you to tag along." Gildarts ended.

"Luce, let's go on a job." Natsu said, "Hold on! We're not letting you off the hook that easily! You can't take jobs for the rest of this week." Makarov said. "Gray, you cannot go on missions at all. We know Juvia will take you no matter what." Erza said "Hey, you let Natsu go on jobs just as long as he's with someone! At least make it fair!" Gray yelled. "_You're like a kid... Still complaining about what's equal... _Fine, you must go with one of us." Sakura begrudgingly said.

"Natsu can go with someone other than you guys!"

"Fine! But you'll have to go with... I don't know, Romeo or someone. Someone that can keep you under control."

"YES!"

"But again, you can't go on jobs this week."

"Fuck..."

Everyone started to repair the guild, "AND ANOTHER PUNISHMENT!" Erza yelled, "NATSU AND GRAY HAVE TO CLEAN THIS PLACE UP BY THEMSELVES IN FOUR HOURS OR LESS!" Sakura ended. "What's with all the punishments?" Wendy asked, "Stress build-up." they all replied.

"I had to deal with fighting a monster as powerful as Deliora. People kept pulling on my sleeves for heals even though they didn't have a single scratch." Sakura said, "Those idiots..." Erza said, pointing at Natsu and Gray. "The Magic Council..." Makarov said, "I'm worried about my girl." Gildarts annoyingly said. "I don't have any more than a liter of whiskey left and people are ordering five liters! Five liters!" MiraJane yelled.

"Oh, I see." Wendy said, "Good luck cleaning up Natsu-san, Gray-san!" she cheerfully said as she exited.

* * *

><p><strong>Gomenasai! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been busy, for real. I'm practicing exorcism on my own (I will take the risk) and blah blah blah. <strong>

**Don't forget to leave a review if you liked it! I'm out, wish me luck on my exorcism-on-my-own!**


End file.
